


Offer Me

by Xephinetsa



Category: Halo
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephinetsa/pseuds/Xephinetsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Jorge and and Noble Six (Aislinn-B312) go shopping together c:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offer Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nemonus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemonus/gifts).



Aislinn browsed casually through the bookshelves, her eyes scanning briefly across the coloured spines, searching for a title that would spark her interest. In the corner of the room an old-fashioned radio played oddly jarring country tunes, which seemed inappropriate and rather intrusive in the small space of the bookstore. She caught sight of something orange in her peripheral vision, and immediately moved to examine it, her curiosity piqued. Along the spine in an elegant, flowing font, was written the words 'A World of Orange'. She removed the book from the shelf and opened to a random page, on which was depicted an image of a monarch butterfly. She examined the picture closely, before flicking to another page, and another, each portraying something that was orange.

"Ready to go, Aislinn?" a voice, deep and gentle, asked from behind her. She jumped slightly, and closed the book, returning it to its place upon the shelf. She turned to face her companion and nodded. Jorge watched her move towards the exit of the store, before allowing his eyes to fall upon the orange book, sitting slightly off centre from the others. He glanced quickly in her direction and, seeing that her back was still turned, removed the book from the shelf and strode over to the counter. He scanned his card, and tucked the book inside his jacket before exiting the store.

Aislinn looked up at him as he joined her, one eyebrow raised questioningly. He smiled down at her and reached into his jacket, pulling out the book and placing it in her hands. "I saw you looking at it, and..."  
She stood on her tiptoes and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Jorge."  
He coloured slightly, and leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips. "You're welcome."


End file.
